


Vernorexia

by acnemami



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Basically just two dorks in love, Dashner dO SOMETHING, Flowers involved, Fluff, How come Minewt is still so freaking underrated?, Keeping the Angst away, Kisses, M/M, Minho and Newt deserve some relaxing romance okay?, Minho being cheesy because I love it, Newt being beautiful because lets just face the truth, c'mere my hurt baby ponies, mhhh smooching, this is so gay it's awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acnemami/pseuds/acnemami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VERNOREXIA<br/>[ver-no-rexia] ;<br/>(n.) a romantic mood inspired by spring.</p><p> </p><p>Minho couldn't quite ignore the bubbling admiration in the pit of his stomach and neither that ever-growing fondness inside his racing heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vernorexia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello precious people out there! <3  
> As you can see this is just a very tiny and simple work, but I'm really not able to do more these days - I'm truly sorry. School is very important and even though I'm on vacation at the moment, I can't seem to find the time to write. :-(  
> I have many plans (everything minewt, because I gotta stay loyal tho) and I'm looking forward to work on many of these ideas (some of you may have seen that I also wanted to try a minewt titanic au which had been the idea of the lovely @minewtisloveminewtislife!). So yeah, I just needed to write about my otp again and I did this in one night and there's such a lack of minewt and it's despressing, but I just hope you'll enjoy this small piece of fluff and leave your thoughts on it in the comment section. <33333333
> 
> Song for this work: "Bloom" by the Paper Kites

Flowers are sprouting, their petals radiant and brilliant, and slight dust of pollen grains is whirring in between the slight buzzing of bees. The trees are slowly putting on dresses of leaves again and the grass is growing in lush green colours. The moist soil feels cool against Minho's bare soles and he finds himself thinking, the scent of roses laying to rest on his shoulders.

He thinks about the way the sun rays are hitting the back of his head just softly enough to yet still create a pleasant heat, which slowly travels down his spine.

He thinks about the feeling of the delicate leaves of grass between his naked toes and them kissing his skin gently, tickling slightly.

He thinks about the hum of spring settling inside his stomach and sowing the most beautiful flowers inside his mind - buttercups, lilies and daisies.

There are many thoughts flooding his head, many thoughts in pretty colours and light letters, but he feels them turn into one the moment cold fingers softly caress the skin of his upper arm. The contact makes Minho turn his head and he is instantly greeted by the glory of his own personal sun. Golden hair messy, fair skin just like the last bits of snow melting in the warmth of spring.

"Finally it's spring." Newt says, accent heavy in his voice, but his expression so tender it sends the smoothest waves of adoration to Minho's swelling heart.

And the second their eyes meet, Minho's mind goes blank. They've been lovers for quite some years now, but with every gust of the weak, shallow wind getting caught in Minho's black hair and bringing new oxygen to his lungs, he finds himself falling again and again. Bees are buzzing inside his head just by looking at the oh so sweet cherry lips of the blonde, wanting to have a taste over and over again just to make sure nothing had changed in the time he didn't have the chance to kiss Newt. Minho's heart thumps harder in his chest - with more force - as if it wanted to scream out loud for the touch of the blonde.

"Wanna have a picnic?" he hears Newt ask, a grin forming on his thin lips and Minho smells the scent of roses and sees the glow of the sun caressing his lover's messy hair and he breathes out, exhaling every bit of winter left in his lungs.

He welcomes the warmth of spring and answers: "I'd rather have your lips on mine." and he means it, and he feels the urge to bring his words to reality.

And the moment Newt laughs, light and melodic, is the moment Minho cups his face and kisses the lingering of a smile off the boy's sweet lips. It tastes like honey and simplicity and Minho loves every bit of it.

"I'll get some strawberries, alright?" the faint whisper of the blonde seems just like it's very own kiss on Minho's lips and again he watches a beautiful smile appear on Newt's face.

Another peck is placed on Newt's lips by Minho. "You really need to leave right now? I just started kissing you."

And another time Newt's supple laugh rings, him eventually separating from his affectionate lover. "You survived just fine without my kisses enough of times." he says, before he's leaving Minho's side to go inside the house again, the space he stood on just a few seconds ago being nothing more than emptiness and the fragrance of wildflowers.

Minho stands still for a moment, sweet tingles lingering on his lips from the previous kiss he shared with the blonde, and then settles in the grass of the small garden. Cross legged he sits next to two flower beds - purple and blue violets slowly unfolding their brightness - and watches some bees sitting on the delicate petals.

The petite form only seems to remind him of Newt. Of the boy's dainty yet muscular body - his grace, which sometimes seems to block out the strength he possesses. But Minho never forgets about it. Minho never forgets about that power Newt has inside of him, that force that turns him into Minho's sun.

And suddenly every tiny thing just seems to remind Minho of Newt - the scent of freshly mowed grass coming from their neighbours, moist earth digging cooly into the heels of his feet, the flowers slowly revealing their colours. Newt is just as pure as the presence of spring and Minho knows he is in love with both of them.

"I brought raspberries, too." Newt's sudden appearance makes Minho smile instantly. His gaze lingers on the blonde while said boy sits down next to him, their knees bumping into eachother gently.

"What about some kisses?" Minho asks, the smile on his lips silently begging.

But before he could lean in to kiss his lover, Newt lays back in the grass, biting off the tip of a strawberry. "Sorry, Min. No kisses left." he replies, a mischievous smile on his cherry lips.

Minho's heart flutters inside his chest as if it tries spreading it's wings.

"Too sad." he says then, taking away the strawberry from Newt and successfully ignoring the blonde's protests. "I was hoping for some special dessert for this picnic."

Minho's lips attach to his lover's neck and immediately there is laughter bubbling from inside Newt's throat. "Stop, Minho! Oh god-" the giggling only seems to intensify the moment Minho climbs on top of the blonde, kissing trails down the ticklish parts of his neck Minho just knows too well by now.

Newt squirms underneath Minho, his laughter getting louder as Minho places small, swift kisses on the back of his ear. "Minho!" he wails, trying to hit the other's shoulder only to have his arms pinned up above his head.

Minho grins in victory and faces his lover again, loving the way the laughter is immediately knocked out of him and his chest falls and rises visibly by every breath he takes. "Come on, babe. Just one kiss?" he asks, now leaning in closer to the other.

"You just tickled me and are seriously still expecting a kiss?" Newt lifts his eyebrows in a questioning manner and Minho wants to kiss the frown off his face.

He pecks the blonde's forehead. "That wasn't even real tickling." he says only for Newt to cry out a small "Doesn't matter, shank!" and he laughs. And the small leaves of grass catch some of the blonde's locks and Minho asks himself how it is possible to fall in love with the simple contrast of green and golden.

"How can I make you forgive me then, sunshine?" Minho asks and he sees a faint rosy tint appear on the other boy's cheeks by the use of that nickname. Minho loves the blush - he associates it with the wild roses the nice old lady from across the street watered this morning.

Newt's answer is plain. "You could just feed me strawberries."

But there's yet another teasing row of words coming from Minho. "You can eat those off my abs later." he says and the embarrassed shout of his name coming from Newt just makes him smirk wider. His thumb gently caresses Newt's left cheek as if he was able to rub the rosy flush off the boy's skin. "No need to get all flustered, sunshine. I could be the one to eat those off your stomach, too, you know."

And Minho knows his words only worsen the blush on the blonde's cheeks, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't do that on purpose to watch the red colour darken.

"You're terrible." Newt murmurs defeated eventually, turning his head only to have Minho make him face him again. And this time their lips connect without Newt being able to protest and there's the sweet taste of strawberries as their tongues bump together. Minho's hands cup Newt's heated cheeks, his thumbs drawing up and down the boy's skin soothingly, and Newt slowly lets his fingers creep inside the other's silky, black hair.

Minho loves the soft tugs on his hair, he loves the taste of Newt's mouth.

"You know what?" Minho breathes out, before sinking into yet another kiss. Newt only hums in return, his fingers gently digging into the other's scalp as their kisses make his mind go dizzy. "You look so beautiful in between flowers." Minho mutters, this time taking a look at the faintly swollen lips of his lover. They could've been mistaken for the plumpness of poppies, Minho decided.

And then suddenly Newt starts to laugh, light and carefree, and Minho feels the admiration for the blonde bubble in the pit of his stomach anew.

"You're so cheesy, Min." he says then, slender fingers reaching Minho's cheeks and caressing the olive skin as a loving smile settles on his lips. His big eyes are filled with their own small sparkles and Minho wants them to never be dedicated to someone else but himself.

"It's just because I love you, sunshine." Minho replies and then he kisses Newt again. He lets his tongue taste Newt's own sweetness, the faint flavor the strawberries left on his bottom lip and the flavor that never seems to change. Minho kisses the blonde in between the green leaves of grass until he turns giddy and the flowers seem to have lost their intensity.

And when Newt replies: "I love you, too, Min." Minho thinks that spring will maybe turn to his favourite season. Because he loves the gentle breath of wind combing through his hair and the lovely scent of sprouting and growing flowers. Because he loves to watch Newt eat Strawberries as he sits barefoot in the grass, the leaves tickling his soft soles, and see him laughing like the sun shines after an eternity for the first time again.

 

"Can we still leave some strawberries for, you know, later?"

"I guess."

"That's so hot."

 

Minho thinks spring fits Newt just perfectly, but on the other hand he can't wait for the other seasons to arrive.


End file.
